Boarding School Blues
by losergrl181
Summary: Lorelai and Rory moved to Stars Hallow and Lorelai met Luke and they got married. Rory never dated Jess or Dean. Dean would always try to get her to go out with him, but she wouldn't. Jess and Dean hate eachother.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys this is my first story and I would really like some reviews

**A/N: Hey guys this is my first story and I would really like some reviews. Good bad, doesn't matter. I just want reviews. Now I know this is done a lot, but give it a chance. I also need title ideas and pairings. **

**Note: This is completely different from the actual show. Lorelai and Rory moved to Stars Hallow and Lorelai met Luke and they got married and now live at their house. Rory never dated Jess or Dean. Dean would always try to get her to go out with him, but she wouldn't. Jess is her best friend and step-cousin. Jess would beat Dean up for bothering Rory. **

**Chapter 1- The visit**

I am so excited; today I am graduating from Chilton Boarding School in France. My mom, step-dad, dad, my best friend/ step-cousin and my grandparents, Richard and Emily Gilmore, were all flying to France for it.

_Ring. Ring._

"Ug! Where the hell is my cell- SHIT!!"

From my position on the floor I could hear footstep and my door opening. I had been in the middle of packing my last boxes when my cell phone had rung. I heard someone trying to stifle their giggles. Looking up, I saw my three room mates, Paris, Louise, and Madeline trying not to laugh. I glared at them and they broke out laughing. Paris was leaning on Louis and Madeline was rolling on the floor laughing her head off.

"Shut up, you guys!" I whined from the floor, "It isn't funny!"

This, of course, just causes them to laugh even harder.

"What happened," Paris asked as she helped me off the ground.

"I was packing up the last of my boxes when my phone rang, and I couldn't find it, so I was trying to get to it when I tripped over the bed and fell. UHHH! I still can't find my…"

Paris picked up my cell phone off of the bedside table and waved it around.

"Oh… Thanks."

_Ring. Ring._

I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bonjour, mini-me!!" My mom, shouted back at me.

"Hey mom. Are you guys here yet?" I asked

"Yes, plus a few extra people." She said really fast, but used to it I understood.

"Who?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, your father had some business he has to take care of in Paris, so he had to bring some of his 'people' with him, to help him."

"Oh, come on!!" I groaned, "Can't he take a little break every once in a while."

"I know babycakes, but he is just doing this so he can get rich, and buy you all kinds of expensive things. By the way, you want a pair of Jimmy Choos, size 6 1/2 . Got it?"

"Got it," I laughed.

"Well we are stuck in traffic right now so we won't be able to see you before you graduate but you will definitely be there to embarrass you when you receive your diploma thingy."

"Okay mom. See you later."

"Bye, love ya. Kiss. Kiss."

"Love ya, too. Kiss. Kiss."

"That you mom?" asked Louis.

"Yeah. She and Luke, and Grandma and Grandpa are on their way. They'll be here in time for the ceremony."

"What about your dad?" Madeline questioned.

"He is bringing some of his 'people' because he has some business in Paris to attend to, so they are leaving right after the ceremony."

"Ooo, that sucks," said Paris.

"You're telling me." I said back, irritated, "I mean seriously, can't he take a break for his only child's graduation."

"I feel your pain," said Paris, sadly.

"Oh, Paris. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, I just wish they would care about me for once."

"Paris, think about it this way," said Madeline, "if they don't want to be there than you don't want them there. Besides parents just get in the way of having fun."

"Except for Lorelai," commented Louise.

"Yeah, except for Lorelai, she's cool," agreed both Madeline and Louis.

"So is your dad," added Madeline.

"Mmhmm," said Louise, nodding.

"Maddi, Lou, you just think my dad is hot," I pointed out, "which is wrong on so many different levels."

"Well, guys we better get ready," said Paris, having recovered from the earlier conversation, "We only have three and a half hours before the ceremony starts."

"That's not enough time," shrieked both Maddi and Lou, both running for the bathroom. Lou shrieked out "No fair" when Maddi elbowed her and got into the bathroom first. Paris and I were sitting on my bed giggling at the site before us.

"Wow. Think about what would have happened if their parents were here," I said, still giggling.

We both looked at each other and started to laugh even harder. Lou turned around and said, "Fine, Paris, I'll just have to use yours" and she took of for Paris' room. With Paris at her heels screaming "Oh, no you don't!! Get back here Barbie!!"

_Wow, I have weird roommates,_ I thought to myself.

--

"Rory Gilmore," said Headmaster Charleston.

I walked across the stage, got my 'diploma', and shook his hand. I looked out into the parents and friends of the people graduating and I immediately saw my mom, she was dressed in a bright red dress that stuck out like a sore thumb. Next to her was Luke, and next to him was Jess. I looked at mom and made the face we had decided to do when I first started Chilton. My mom made the face back at me and my Grandma elbowed her and rolled her eyes. On the other side of my mom, were my Grandma and Grandpa. I craned my neck to try and find my dad, but I couldn't find him any where, I looked at my mom, wondering if maybe she knew where he was, but she just shrugged her shoulders and looked apologetic. I kept repeating over and over in my head what Maddie had said, "If he doesn't want to be here, that you don't want him here." _Yeah, _I thought,_ I don't need him. It's always the same thing, he comes back, begs mom to take him back, she does, he promises me that this one will last, they get into one little fight (usually about Luke,) he leaves and mom is left crying and he's not there any more. So I'm left to pick up the pieces of mom and myself._

"…and now Chilton Boarding School's graduating class of 2004."

Everyone was standing up and clapping, all of the students threw their hats up in the air. Now we were all talking when all of a sudden I was practically knock down as someone rammed into me.

"Congrats!!" screamed my mother in my ear.

"Ow!! Mom!! I need that ear, and both of them as a matter of fact!!" I complained.

"Sorry! I'm just so excited!! My baby is all grown up and graduated high school" Lorelai said, faking crying at the end.

"Lorelai, stop it! You embarrassing yourself, Rory and us!" said the proper voice of Grandma.

"Hey, Grandma, Grandpa. I'm so happy to see you guys" I said trying to smooth things over.

Mom shot me a thankful look, and I looked around again to try and find dad, but he still wasn't there. Sighing, I turned back to the conversation that the four grownups were having.

"Congratulations," a voice said in my ear.

I jumped, then turned around and I jumped in to his arm.

"Jess!!" I squealed, "I haven't seen you in forever."

Before he could answer somebody rapped on my shoulder.

"Excuse me, miss, but do you know where I could find a Miss Rory Gilmore," said a voice in my ear.

"Yes, I'm Miss- Dad!!" I replied turning around and jumping into his arms as soon as I figured out who it was.

"Hey kiddo!" he said, "Great to see you!"

Eying Jess, he asked, "And who is this young man? Your boyfriend, perhaps??"

Jess and I took one look at each other and burst out laughing. The other grownups heard us looked over and wondered what was so funny and why we were laughing so hard, because I was literally on the floor laughing and Jess was bent over with his hands on his knees.

"Did someone think Jess was your boyfriend again?" Lou asked, as she Maddie and Paris made their way over to us.

"Yeah," I said wiping the tears from my eyes, "Dad this is Jess, my best friend. Jess, this is my dad, Christopher."

As they shook hand I noticed four boys standing behind him. I wondered if they were his business associates but, then four older men walked over from talking with Headmaster Charleston, they were obviously the fathers of the four boys. They all looked like they were bored.

After grownups has exchanged 'hello' and 'how are you' dad turned around and said, "I would like you to meet my business partners and their sons; Mitchum and Logan Huntzburger, Josiah and Tristan DuGrey, Maxwell and Finn Morgan, and Joseph and Colin McCrea. Guys this is my daughter Rory."

**A/N: Okay guys there you go. The first chapter and I want reviews. I also have no idea who should get together with Rory. I am between Finn and Tristan. Please not too much drama. I am a very simple kind of girl, I like mini problems. Not big breakup makeup problems.**

**For titles there will be contest (no prizes sorry), just review and put it like this: title-****Your Title Idea Here **

**Thanks Guys!!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay people I have decided who is going to be with whom

**A/N: Okay people I have decided who is going to be with whom!! And the person with Rory is….**

**FPOV**

We were on our way to Chris' daughter's graduation. All he can talk about is how smart she is and how she is always reading and just the nicest, sweetest girl you will ever meet. She's probably ugly or a stalker, I have learned that girls are either smart or pretty. I have never met a girl who is smart _**AND**_ pretty.

"Shit," said Chris from the other side of the limo where he was anxiously tapping his foot and looking at his watch, "I'm going to be late. They're going to kill me!!"

Just as he said that the phone in the limo rang. Chris pressed the speaker button and a woman's voice reverberated through the car.

"Christopher Hayden you had better hurry your sorry ass down here!! I will not be the one to explain to my daughter why her own father could not make it to her graduation. You have disappointed her too many times before!! You made a promise to her and she also has a mother and four best friends who will hunt you down like a half price Kate Spade purse if she ends up crying because her good-for-nothing father couldn't be bothered to show up for her graduation!! And another thing-"

"Lore!! Calm down I am on my way. I may be a little late but I WILL be there. I'm not going to disappoint her again."

"Good!"

Then there was the dial tone. Chris sighed as he hung up the phone in the limo.

"Whoa, who was _that_?!" asked Logan.

"That was Rory's mother, Lorelai."

"She sounds like one hell of a lady." commented Colin.

"She is; she really is."

The limo came to a stop and Chris was gathering up his stuff and hustling us out of the car. He walked off in the direction of the stage just as they called "Rory Gilmore." A girl with brown hair walked across the stage, she got her diploma and even from where we were standing we could see her make a face at someone in the crowd. They waited patiently as they went through the rest of the class. After they had done the whole throwing of the hats thing we made our way over the group that surrounded Rory. Over all of the congratulations we heard "OW!! Mom I need that ear, and both of them for that matter!" then the obvious shriek of a girl, "DAD!!"

Chris was facing us so Rory had her back toward us. He spun her around and Tristan let out a low whistle and I am pretty sure my jaw dropped, she was absolutely beautiful. She had brown hair that went a little past her shoulders and electric blue eyes. The gentleman in me noticed the intelligence behind those eyes and the man in me noticed the body under the graduation gown.

The Headmaster had walked over to our dads and was currently talking about something that would put me to sleep. We were standing around being bored when Chris cleared his throat and started the introductions.

"I would like you to meet my business partners and their sons; Mitchum and Logan Huntzburger, Josiah and Tristan DuGrey, Maxwell and Finn Morgan, and Joseph and Colin McCrea. Guys this is my daughter Rory."

"Hi," she said giving a small wave.

There was a black-haired boy next to her, he looked at all of us and immediately put his arm around her shoulder, obviously her boyfriend. She shrugged it off and turned to glare at him. Two blondes, one who had butchered her graduation gown so that it was practically a nightclub dress and one that looked all serious, and a black-haired girl who looked happy in a ditzy sort of way came up behind her and coughed slightly in order to be noticed.

"Oh yeah, these are my friends Louise Grant, Paris Gellar, Madeline Lynn, and Jess Mariano. I have another friend who is not here because her mom wouldn't let her come but her name is Lane Kim."

I looked at Colin, Logan, and Tristan and nearly fell on the floor laughing.

Tristan was eying Louise; Logan looked about ready to drag Paris into a closet and Colin look bored. I noticed Jess and Madeline were stealing glances at each other. My blood began to boil; how dare he look at another girl when he obviously has the most beautiful girlfriend on the planet.

Just as I was about to say something Rory's phone rang. She pulled it out of her bag and squealed when she looked at the caller ID.

"Yellow," she said cheerfully into the phone, "Hey Lane…OK you need to calm down…Lane…LANE…**LANE**...That's great…Well go and talk to him…That is a problem…Oh, wait until Mama Kim goes to Bible Study, then sneak out of the window…I'm not done yet, now go to peach take a right at apple and go through the alley to his house and just knock on the door…Hold on I'm almost done, then after you talk to him go to Dossie's and pick up 3 cans of whipped cream, 5 tubs of ice-cream, 2 bottles of chocolate syrup, Q-tips, paper towels, and the latest issue of _Teen People_… I am too funny… Are you still sad…Then my work here is done…Ok bye will be home permanently soon…Yeah bye."

By the time she had finished the conversation the boys and I were thoroughly confused and we probably showed it because Rory sighed.

"Lane lives in Stars Hallow were my mom and I live. She is rebel Christian-"

"Wait," said Colin, "A rebel Christian?! Isn't that like an oxymoron?!"

"Lane is obsessed with music," she explained while glaring at Colin, "she wants to own every CD ever made. So far she has the 50's, 60's and half of the 70's. Her mother is a seriously strict Christian, I mean like Lane got her mom perfume once as a Christmas gift like a 'Here mom, you work hard. Here's some expensive perfume I bought for you.' Well her mom took it as 'Here mom, this is smelly sex juice I use to attract boys.' Long story short it ended with Lane being sent to summer Bible Camp."

Colin no longer looked bored, in fact he looked as though he was in love and I even thought I saw a bit of drool on his cheek.

"But I want coffee!!"

"Lorelai, no!!"

"Yes!!"

"No"

"What are they arguing about?" Logan whispered, mostly looking at Paris.

"Well Luke, my step-father won't give my mom coffee, which is a really bad idea because Gilmore girls need their coffee," Rory said, "which reminds me, Luke? I want coffee!"

"No!!"

Rory gasped and then she got an evil smirk on her face. She looked Luke straight in the eye stuck her lower lip out and made her eye get very big and innocent. Just one look at that pout and I could tell that Luke was a goner; and honestly I couldn't blame him, I wanted to kiss her and make all of her troubles go away when she used that pout.

"Fine," Luke said, sighing.

"Yea!" screamed both Lorelai and Rory, jumping up and down.

"That's my little girl," added Lorelai, "I taught her everything she knows."

**FINN!!**

**(Fan girl scream)**

**(Swoon)**

**That's right ladies and gentlemen this is a PDLD story get used to it. The other people in the story will all get someone so chill. **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Monkey Monkey Underpants Girl

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to ****Monkey Monkey Underpants Girl. Please don't hunt me down and kill me. I also didn't write that speech twice. I found a web site that had the script for all the episodes and copy and pasted same for her yelling at Jess.**

**RPOV**

I put all of my boxes into the moving van that would take them to the airport. When the got there they would be loaded onto a plane and flown back to the U.S. I sighed, looking around my room. I was sort of sad to be leaving; this room had been my home for so long.

"You ready to go?" asked mom, coming up behind me.

"Yeah," I said, "I'm just going to miss this place, you know."

"Not really," said mom, "This place basically looks like Hell from where I am standing."

We walked out of the room and got into the limo that was waiting. Inside was the whole gang. All of us girls stuck our heads out of the sun roof and yelled, happy to be free. The boys in the limo before us just looked at us like we were crazy, which we probably were. We finally arrived at the airport and we climbed down from the roof and got all of our necessities from the trunk.

"Thanks Frank," we all said as we tumbled out.

I quite literally tumbled out.

"It's not funny guys," I whined from the floor, "That really, really hurt. I'm going to have a boo-boo later."

Finn came over and helped me off the floor.

"At least Finn loves me," I said, sticking my tongue out at them.

Kissing him on the cheek, I skipped off yelling, "Thanks Finny!!" over my shoulder.

"Nice move Ror," said Louise.

"What are you talking about?" I asked thoroughly confused, "I didn't do anything."

They all stopped and looked at me, mouths hanging open.

"Are you kidding me?!" said Maddy.

"Yeah," said Paris, "His mouth was totally hanging open."

"I thought he was going to jump you right there," said Louise.

"Who's going to jump Rory now?" said Jess.

He had snuck up behind us and caught the last bit of our conversation. We all shrieked and spun around. Maddy hit him over the head and he yelped trying to ward off other blows with his hands.

"Ow, that hurt!!"

"Aw let me kiss it," said Maddy, in a baby voice, "and make it better."

She leaned in to kiss his head but he turned and made her kiss him instead. We were all shocked! We knew they liked each other but didn't think that Jess would be the first to admit it. Maddy went stock still for about a micro-second before she was kissing him back. Louise let out a cat call and soon the three of us were whistling and doing the same. They broke apart and just looked at each other with huge smiles on their faces.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() 

**MPOV (Maddy POV)**

"Ow, that hurt!!" he cried clutching his head.

God, he was adorable! He was also sweet and smart and just all around perfect.

"Aw let me kiss it," I said, in a baby voice, "and make it better."

I leaned in, wondering what it would be like to kiss him and not his head. Just as I reached his head he turned and his lips met mine. I froze for half of a second before I felt myself kissing him back. His arms were around my waist, where they fit perfectly, and I looped my armed around his neck. I heard somebody let out a catcall, I was pretty sure it was Lou. We broke apart and he had silly grin on his face, which probably mirrored mine.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**JPOV (Jess POV)**

"Ow, that hurt!!" I cried clutching his head.

"Aw let me kiss it," Maddy said, in a baby voice, "and make it better."

Wow, she was beautiful. She was smart, despite how she acted. She was also so care free and happy. She was leaning in to kiss my head and all of a sudden I realized that this was my chance to show her how I feel. I turned and her lips connected to mine, she froze quickly but was soon returning the kiss with as much vigor. Her mouth parted slightly and I ran my tongue over her lips. Before we could get much farther, somebody cat called. I pulled away to see Maddy had a huge smile on. I'm pretty sure I had one on, too.

**A/N: There was some Jess/Maddy fluff. I know that you would think Paris and Jess would get together but, I love, love, love her with Logan or Tristan. Depending on who is with Rory. The Pairings will be this:**

**Finn/Rory**

**Tristan/Louise**

**Jess/Madeline**

**Logan/Paris**

**Colin/Lane**

**If you don't like it…well I just don't give a fly rat's ass!!**


	4. Story Ideas

Story ideas:

**A/N: Okay people give me a vote for what story you want me to do. Just put the the number and the category. If there is a question on which pairing I should use, include that, too.**

Gilmore Girls story ideas:

**The Hotel Business**

**1. **When Mia sells the Inn, Finn's dad buys it. On the day of Rory's graduation, he and Finn come to check everything out. Rory and Lorelai come running up to say one last goodbye to the Inn. PDLD

**Groupie**

**2. **Hep Alien is famous and Rory went on tour with them for the school year so she didn't meet Logan in Sophomore year. The three boys are big fans of Hep Alien and Rory is spending the summer at Martha's Vineyard with Steph and Rose. So are the boys. Lane is married to Zach but not pregnant, yet. Rogan.

**Sparks Fly**

**3.** Jess and Rory are best friends and his other friends from New York, Colin, Finn, and Logan. They meet and sparks fly. Rogan? PDLD?

Twilight story ideas:

**1. The Way She Feels**

Inspired by the song by Between the Trees. Rosalie is harassed at school and cuts her self to get away from it all. Emmet, Jasper, and Edward are all brothers and don't do anything to her but they don't de anything to help her either. Bella and Alice go to boarding school in England and come to surprise Rosalie for her birthday but are instead surprised. ALL HUMAN.

**2. My Best Friend**

A. Bella is a werewolf but is only accepted by Sam and Emily, who are basically her parents since hers died. She meets Alice and they form a secret friendship and soon become practically sisters. James arrives and wants both Alice and Bella and the pack learns how long a woman can hold a grudge.

B. The Cullen's are werewolves and Bella is a vampire. She doesn't have anyone at all. She meets Alice by accident and they become best friends. James comes along and he wants Alice's blood. Bella offers the Cullens help on protecting her but they refuse and Bella backs off until James gets Alice.

**3. Mythology**

Alice is a Pixie, and Rosalie and Bella are twins (Rosalie- Angel of Life, Bella-Angel of Death.) The boys are still vampires and are at war with the werewolves. Before the battle can begin Rosalie and Bell hope they will reconsider but they don't so they intervene. They give both sides a little push and they finally come up with a treaty. They try to include Alice's forest but she puts her foot down. The three boys are intrigued by these gorgeous creatures and decide to read up on their Mythology to find out more about them.

**4. Camping Trip Gone Right**

Bella is friends with the pack and they go camping. She and the girls (Emily, Leah, Kim, and Jacob's imprint) don't want to go. When they arrive at the camp site the Cullens are there. Rosalie and Alice don't want to be there either so they team up to get payback on the boys but things go horribly right. ALL HUMAN.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay guys, I know not all of you like Jess and Madeline together but, she is smarter than she was in the show

**A/N: Okay guys, I know not all of you like Jess and Madeline together but, she is smarter than she was in the show. Jess is also going to tutor her later on. Stephanie and Rosemary might be in this story later on if anyone will give me ideas but, for right now they are not going to be in it. They will be in my other stories, though. Honor and Josh will be in this story later on. Thank you to Monkey Monkey Underpants for the idea of the rant.**

**FPOV**

I got out of the limo with a new spring in my step. I had found out that Jess was not Rory's boyfriend. I saw all the girls get out of the limo and my eyes followed Rory. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Jess moving in their direction with a determined look in his eye. It looked like he was finally going to make a move on Madeline.

"Well look mates," I said, "it looks like our little Jess is going to be a man and make the first move."

"Man," said Tristan laughing, "He is so whipped. I mean, look at him."

"Yeah," said Colin, "He is- oh my god."

We looked where his horrified gaze was and burst out laughing. There, a couple feet away was a girl. She was waving and winking at Colin.

"Look, she likes you Colin," said Logan.

"She looks like Michael Jackson," he said, still horrified.

We continued walking and making fun of Colin when we heard wolf whistles and cat calls. We all turned around and saw Jess and Madeline making out and the other girls making the sounds.

"Huh, I guess he made the first move."

"Yeah."

"Guess so."

"Yep."

As soon as they pulled away the girls converged on Madeline and Jess started to walk over to us with a dazed expression on his face. He walked right by us and got on the plane. The four of us just rolled our eyes and followed, listening to the girls chatter excitedly behind us. Once on the plane we all split up to find our seats. I found mine a sat down.

"Well, well, well," said a feminine voice, "guess we're seat partners."

"Guess so," I said smirking at her.

Rory put her stuff in the overhead compartment and plopped into the seat. We just sat there in a comfortable silence until the captain's voice came over the loud speaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are preparing to take off. Please make sure all carry-on bags are secured in the overhead compartments and please fasten your seatbelts."

We took off and nothing really happened until the stewardess came to take drink orders.

"I'll have coffee," Rory said sweetly.

"Nothing for me, thank you."

The stewardess came back about ten minutes later with a relatively normal sized cup of coffee. Rory just looked at the cup then at the stewardess and back at the cup.

"Do you," she asked, almost desperately, "have anything, I don't know, bigger?"

"This is the only sized cup we have, miss," said the flight attendant.

"OK," she said, "I'll just have two more cups."

"Two?" said the flight attendant, obviously questioning Rory's sanity.

"Yes, two," she said flashing a bright smile when the flight attendant decided not to argue with the people in the first class section. As soon as she left Rory's smile faded.

"Stupid people," she muttered. "Thinking that munchkin cup could pass as a coffee cup. I'm not Barbie, I actually eat and drink. I mean, seriously, this coffee better be the best damn coffee in the world if I have to get three cups in order to just have enough for one Gilmore cup. I should really start carrying around some of Luke's cups. They are the size every coffee place and airplane should have."

She trailed of as the stewardess came back. She took a drink of the first cup placed down and almost gagged. She didn't do anything until she left. Then she took the cup and spit the coffee back into it. She used her napkin to wipe off her tongue and glared at the back of the flight attendant.

"What's wrong, love," I said trying not to laugh at the look on her face, "is the coffee bad?"

"Bad?! It is one of the worst things I have ever tasted! Hey Mom!! DO NOT get the coffee!! Whatever you do, DO NOT get the coffee!!"

After warning her mom she turned back around and took another sip.

"I thought you said the coffee was disgusting?" I said, thoroughly confused.

She shrugged.

"Coffee is coffee, no matter how horrible it is."

"You are truly on of a kind love."

"Thanks," she whispered blushing.

We fell silent and she started to drift off. Her head fell to the side and came to rest on my shoulder. I smiled and turned on my iPod.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't really have anything to say

**A/N: I don't really have anything to say. I'm sorry it took so long to update but I had writer's block. I didn't want to put out a sucky chapter; I want it to be good. So here it is. **

**RPOV**

Someone was shaking me and it was really getting annoying. I swatted my hand to try and stop them but all I got in response was a low chuckle.

"Come on, kitten," said the annoying voice, "Time to get up, we're almost there."

"Ugh," I groaned as I opened my eye but then immediately close them due to the bright lights above me, "Did the plane crash? Am I in Hell?"

"Close, love, very close," said the voice again. I realized that the voice was actually Finn and that made me feel a bit better. I also realized that the pillow I was resting on was quite comfortable but it also shook when Finn laughed. _Oh god_, I thought, _please, tell me this isn't what I think it is._ It was. I was sleeping on Finn's shoulder. If I wasn't so tired I would have been more embarrassed but he didn't seem to mind so I said nothing. I felt the plane come to a stop and I stretched, my shirt rode up a little so a sliver of skin was showing. I put my arms down and got everything ready. I turned to talk to Finn and froze. His eyes were focused on the part of my stomach that was exposed; I blushed while waving my hand in front of his face.

"Hello. Is anybody home?" I said while waving my hand in front of his face. He snapped out of his daze and smirked at my pink face.

"Fine, Ror," he said, "I'm fine."

We got off the plane and headed toward the limo.

"It's too late to drive all the way back to Hartford so they will stay at the Dragonfly," said Lorelai, "They young boys can come over to our house and hang while the oldies talk about whatever they talk about. Tally Ho!!"

"And that ladies and gentlemen was my mother," I said, "Scary, isn't it?"

Finn laughed as he climbed in behind me. We arrived at the house and the driver got all of our stuff out. We walked up the porch steps and I realized there was a figure on the swing. I stepped closer and I saw that it was Lane and her eyes were puffy and red like she had been crying.

"Lane," I said, "What's wrong?"

She looked up and burst into tears again.

"Oh, Rory," she sobbed, "I tried, I really did but he didn't want to work it out."

"Lane don't worry about it," I soothed, "He was a dick anyway, you were way too good for him. You're too good for any bum in this town. Now, go into the bathroom and wash your face and we'll have a movie/wallow night."

Lane did as she was told and went into the bathroom. I turned to the boys and girls and started to prepare. It was going to be a long night.

**FPOV**

Rory turned to us and started to order us around, which I found to be rather sexy.

"You," she said, pointing to Steph, Tristan, Logan and Paris, "Go get movies. You go get the living room set up," pointing at Madeline, Jess and Colin, "And you," she said pointing to me, "Will be coming with me to get junk food." We all just stared at her until she clapped her hands and said, "Chop, chop, we don't have all night."

She led me out of the house and through her microscopic town. She walked until we came to place called Dosie's. She walked right in and grabbed a basket and walking down the junk food isle, she pulled one of everything off the racks before picking up five cartons of ice cream, whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and sprinkles.

"Rory," a male voice called. I heard Rory curse under her breath.

"Dean," she said in a sickly sweet voice, "How are you?"

"Good," he beamed, "I was wonder-"

"Is that the time?" she said cutting him off, "Wow, we had better go. Bye!" With that she grabbed my arm and pulled me off to the register. An older man was working it and smiled when he saw her.

"Rory," he said, "Congratulations!! We are all so proud of you!!"

"Thanks Taylor," she said, "I don't mean to be rude but could you hurry? I for got Dean was working and-"

"Say no more," Taylor said and rang her up in quickly. She grabbed all the bags, yelled a quick "Thank you" to Taylor and dragged me out of the store.

"Who was that, love?" It was probably her boyfriend.

"That was Dean; he has been trying to get me to go out with him since he moved her, four months ago." She seemed aggravated and I couldn't agree more. The kid was annoying and his hair was just weird. "Well let's go drop this off at the house and then we can get the rest of the food."

"The rest of the food?!" I exclaimed, "Kitten, we have enough food to feed this entire town."

"Or my mom and I," she interjected. I walked back in a daze the rest of the way. I was still in a daze when she went Al's Pancake World and got one of everything on the menu.

"Um, Rory…if you don't mind me asking but, what are we going to do with the leftovers?" She turned to look at me like I had 11 heads.

"What leftovers?" she asked in a duh voice. We had arrived at her house and she set the food down. She threw herself across the couch and yelled, "Finn and I call the couch!!"

"We do?" I asked smiling.

"Yes we do," she replied. She started yanking on my hand, trying to get me to sit down. I smiled; she was just too cute…and beautiful…and smart…and witty…and just about perfect.

"Finny. Finny! FINNY!!" she yelled while waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry." I came out of my little coma. "What were we doing?"

She simply shook her head and smiled. She patted the seat next to her and I finally sat down. Rory sighed and leaned her head on my shoulder and I couldn't help but realize how perfectly her head fit there.

**A/N: Done Chapter 5. I will probably try to build up my other stories before I update this one again. I'm going to try to get more chapters for 'My Sister's New Nanny' and 'Travelin' Soldier.' I especially try to update 'Christmas Break.' **


End file.
